Moonpaw's Return
by xMoonstreamx
Summary: 'A cat will be found; her eyes reflecting the moon and stars. She will uncover secrets that will show her true destiny. Many will not accept the facts being uncovered, and will try to stop her from unraveling all that the Clans have known'- Daisy has lived with Mother and Cinnamon all of her life. Growing tired of Mother, she dreams of a new life(Rated T for Clan Violence and such)
1. Prologue

**And… here's my fan fiction! It takes place back in the forest where the original arc started. All characters I use are my OC's, but the names of some are most likely used in other fan fictions. I do not own Warriors. I'll try posting 2 chapters at a time.**

* * *

A slight breeze flowed through the ThunderClan camp. The moon lit up the clearing, reflecting slightly on the walls of the ravine. It seemed everyone was asleep.

A cat walked out of the gorse tunnel, a smaller cat following behind. The bigger cat had a light brown pelt and green eyes. She had one ear missing on her right side.

The smaller cat following behind had a light grey pelt and pale white spots. Her blue eyes were icy, possibly from what she was just told.

The brown cat broke the silence. "Dawnpaw, do you know what might happen if the prophecy we heard was true?"

"I don't know what the prophecy even meant,Willowpelt!" Dawnpaw mumbled. The younger cat bristled.

The two cats had stopped, standing at the edge of camp. They could see the High Rock, the fresh kill pile, and all of the dens.

"Tomorrow I will tell Dapplestar, and hope that all will be clear" Willowpelt meowed. Her thoughts were jumping around her brain. _A new cat? It seems she will change everything!_ She had a slight feeling of dread. ThunderClan hadn't had a prophecy for many moons! Willowpelt recited the strange prophecy inside her head.

'A cat will be found; her eyes reflecting the moon and stars. She will uncover secrets that show her true destiny. Many will not accept the facts being uncovered, and will try to stop her from unraveling all that the Clans have known'

* * *

**Hey again everyone. I know this prologue was kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions, please say so. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Here we start out with Daisy and her 'family'. A little bit of a short chapter, but I'll upload some longer ones soon!**

* * *

Daisy looked around cautiously. Her nose picked up scents of her brother and her mother. Daisy crouched, ready to spring at the closest sign of danger.

Suddenly, a small furry body catapulted onto her and turned her over. Daisy hissed playfully and attacked with her claws sheathed. Her brother, a spotted ginger tom called Cinnamon, was practicing fighting with her. She turned over and pinned him to the ground, mewing "I got you!" Cinnamon scrambled out of her grip and stood, defeated. "I guess you won this time, but next time," he paused, "I will win!" With that, he walked off to go eat, his collar dangling off his scrawny neck.

Cinnamon was _crazy. _He dreamed of living in the forest alone, surviving on whatever he could find. Their mother didn't like that idea too much. Daisy thought he was just over dramatic.

Daisy wandered around the yard behind the house. She breathed in the scents around her. She could smell the house where her owners lived, the other cats next door, and a mysterious smell coming from the forest. _Never go in the forest, Daisy,_ she could hear her mother say. _Cinnamon is the one with those crazy ideas, mom, _Daisy thought defiantly. The forest was hated by their mother, a ginger she cat with an attitude. She liked to be called 'Mother' instead of her name, which was unknown by the two siblings. To Mother, the forest was an evil place with nasty things lurking about.

Of course, she didn't give proof to that fact. Mother would just hiss and grumble if they tried to go near. Truthfully, she wasn't very nice to Daisy. Mother would never let her eat first, always Cinnamon. She wouldn't even let Daisy sleep where she wanted! Always bossing her around, Mother was a demon in Daisy's eyes.

Most of the time, Daisy felt like _Mother _wasn't even her real mom! She had no resemblance to Daisy, but looked exactly like Cinnamon. Daisy's fur was a dark grey, but theirs wasn't.

'Why am I different than them?' Daisy thought sadly. 'They are supposed to be my family…'

Daisy's only comfort on lonely nights like this was the moon. It shone brightly above everyone and thing else, and the only company it had was the stars.

She often wished that she would find a way to be like others around her, to actually _belong. _

Thinking these things, Daisy had walked to the edge of the moonlit yard, where the fence separated the wild and captivity.

Lying down in the grass by the white fence, she sighed loudly and looked up at the rising moon.

It glowed and shimmered, a big white orb in the sky. Little stars shined around it, but not very closely.

Daisy breathed in the enticing scents of the night, her tail curling around her. Her collar jingled somewhat as she tried to get comfortable, to get sleep, away from her "family".

She closed her dark blue eyes, still seeing the full moon above her, basking everything in its magnificent light. A yearning passed through Daisy, to be one with the moon and stars.

'Someday, I will find my place in this world. I will search for cats who appreciate me, who actually know I exist. No matter when that day comes, I will be ready. I will wait for the moon to uncover the secrets of who I truly am. I know I am not meant to be here. Not in this place. I will come soon…'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark clouds swirled in the sky. Thunder could be heard everywhere, and the storm started.

A pale grey cat, her stomach bloated with kits, hobbled faster into the trees. She had just wanted to get some air, but didn't realize the storm that was brewing when she went out of camp.

The wind threw itself against the trees and the rain came down heavier. Lightning struck a tree close to the queen, and she shrieked in alarm.

'_Get to the border, Get to the border and it'll all be okay' _the she cat thought over and over. Even though it was a false hope, it comforted her somewhat.

She sped up her pace, feeling a kick in her stomach.' _Why didn't I bring someone?' _She shrieked inside her mind.

She finally reached the river, terrified by the thunder and lightning. Her grey pelt was soaked, and she finally collapsed on the ground.

Her shrieks of pain couldn't be heard over the storm, as she had her first kit. Inside of the weary queen's mind she thought '_You have such beautiful stripes, amazing silver fur' _the kit was named Silverkit.

Suddenly, the river quickly rushed up and the kit was thrown into the flood. A wail came from the she cat, and she attempted to grab the kit before it was swept away.

Getting up, she started off at towards an unknown direction, grief consuming her. The other kit still had to be born.

After a long while, she made it deeper into the forest, where the storm didn't affect her as badly.

As the storm raged on, her second kit was born. The moon came out soon afterwards.

The weak queen murmured with her last breath. "Your name will be-"She stopped, the light in her blue eyes disappearing.

The dark clouds stopped pouring down rain, and drifted away, uncovering the full moon.

* * *

A paw poked Daisy's stomach.

"Daisy wake up" the voice of her brother crooned.

Daisy jumped up, her eyes wide. "What?!" she screeched loudly, terrified after seeing that dream.

"Mother wants you." Cinnamon said solemnly, his amber eyes glowing.

Daisy groaned inwardly, getting up and stretching. _I wonder what she wants... _Quick to obey, she walked off towards where their _Mother _slept with Cinnamon.

The ginger she cat looked up as Daisy walked forwards. Her bright amber eyes observed Daisy's ruffled look.

"Cinnamon told me that you wanted something?" Daisy said, her lip curling slightly.

The older cat's voice rasped "I wanted to ask why you always look off at the forest, you know you aren't allowed to go there." At the last couple of words, her eyes narrowed.

Daisy had often caught herself looking at the "forbidden" forest, wishing she could be there. Fear trickled into her stomach at the thought of Mother knowing of her slight obsession with it.

Almost as if she read Daisy's thoughts, Mother growled. "You absolutely _cannot _go into that forest. You will die at the paws of those evil Clan cats!"

Daisy's ears perked up at those last two words. _What are Clan cats? _She asked herself silently.

Sensing she had said too much, Mother curled back up into the corner of the box. "You wouldn't survive a day out there! That's why you are here with us."

Daisy didn't hear this, however, because she thought about the wails and the dying queen she'd seen in her dream. _ Who was that cat? Where did she come from, and who were those two kits? _ These questions bounced around her head as she walked back to her spot by the fence. Curling up, she decided to be alone with her thoughts.

One thing bothered her most about the mysterious dream…

_Why did the second kit look like me?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Well I decided to write another chapter tonight (today?). I really, really hope this chapter is longer and explains a little more about Daisy's kittypet home. Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly on Daisy, warming her fur and dancing on her eyelids. She lazily opened her eyes, observing the yard which she and her family lived in.

The white paneled house was where their owners lived. A little patio was outside the back door. That was where food was placed, in little bowls. The food was little pellets that tasted O.K, but not very satisfying.

Other houses could be seen over the white fence which bordered the yard. Sometimes a dog would come outside, bark, and go back inside once its owner yelled at it.

Daisy looked at the box in one corner of the fence, by the house. That was where Cinnamon and Mother would sleep. It was filled with long pieces of grass and moss to sleep on. Once, Daisy had tried to sleep with them there. It didn't last very long, because Mother had told Daisy she was too big to sleep with them.

Jumping up on the medium fence, Daisy looked out into the forest. Her heart fluttered as she thought of the words that had slipped out of Mother's mouth. '_Clan cats' _What could it mean? There couldn't be cats living out there, how would they survive the cold? How would they find food?

Puzzling over this, Daisy started when she heard Mother meow.

"Get off of that fence! You are not going out there, and if you do I will drag you back like the kit you are!"

Daisy, hurt by these unkind words, stumbled off of the fence into the yard. She landed on her back, stunned.

The thing that had startled her was, the slightest idea that the 'High and Mighty' Mother would go gallivanting into the woods after her. Daisy almost laughed, and then decided against it for fear of Mother hearing.

With fur bristling, Daisy crawled back over to her little pile of moss in the other corner of the fence, straight across from _their _box.

She could feel the sneer on Mother's face. It felt like a hole burning through her head. _Why does she hate me so much? _Daisy thought sadly. Only Cinnamon cared about her…

Speaking of Cinnamon, he could be seen playing with a leaf at another corner of the fence. He jumped up quickly, grabbing the leaf in his paws and biting it. Cinnamon's collar hung off his neck, jangling and swinging around as he played with the leaf.

Daisy suppressed a chuckle. Cinnamon could be so silly. He still thought he'd be able to go in the forest someday. He said that he would join the cats in the forest, hunting for his own food, sleeping under the trees.

_I don't know how I'd do that, but it seems like a nice life._ Daisy thought longingly. Getting up from her mossy nest, she walked over to Cinnamon. Maybe she could play with the leaf too.

Cinnamon glanced up, noticing her for a fraction of a second. "Do you want to play?" His eyes shined brightly with happiness.

Daisy's heart swelled with joy. Seeing Cinnamon happy was what made her happy. Sometimes she'd act prickly towards him, but she loved him more than she showed.

Usually, Daisy had to put on an act of being harmless and shy. Mother wouldn't like if she showed attitude.

Little did they know, she was full of energy and a rebel at heart. Most days, Daisy wished to be hunting down prey or running at full speed through the forest. Those were just dreams, none of it had ever happened to Daisy. The longing for the freedom that was the forest would usually consume Daisy.

Her tail twitching, she finally replied. "Sure!"

The two cats chased the leaf and attacked it. They would pounce, then mew in glee. At one point the leaf flew towards the fence.

"I'll get it!" Cinnamon meowed loudly, voice full of excitement. He ran at the leaf and leaped. Blowing out of his grasp, it went straight over the fence.

Daisy's eyes widened. Looking at Mother, who was asleep in her box, she quickly ran over to Cinnamon.

"It went over the fence! What do we do?" she mewed in a whisper.

Cinnamon glanced at the fence, took a running start, and hit the top of the fence. "We could find a different leaf…" he meowed. His eyes betrayed his fear. He would never go and get the leaf.

Daisy took a glance at the yard. Not a single leaf was in sight! Sighing, she said. "I guess I could get it." Her heart skipped a beat, thinking of going over the fence.

Cinnamon dared to look at Mother, who was snoring in the box. "Go get it! I will keep watch."

Gathering her courage, she bunched her hind legs and jumped. Daisy went straight over the fence, tumbling towards the trees. A little shriek came out of her mouth.

Sputtering, Daisy jumped up. The scents of the forest overwhelmed her. Her soul sang in happiness. Looking around, she saw all sorts of plants and flowers. The trees towered high above her.

Snapping out of the daze, she found the leaf that she and Cinnamon had been playing with.

Grabbing the leaf in her mouth, she didn't notice the cats in the shadows, watching. Their eyes glimmered in the bushes.

Daisy took in all of the prey scents through her nose. _What I'd do to be out here forever… _she thought. The smell of the unknown cats didn't reach her untrained nose.

She finally heard Cinnamon say "Daisy come on! I think Mother is waking up!"

A bolt of fear went through her, and she quickly leaped over the fence, landing perfectly. The leaf dropped out of her mouth just as Mother woke up.

"What have you two been doing while I was asleep?" the prickly she cat asked, as if expecting them to have an interesting answer.

Daisy answered, trying to sound sweet and innocent. "We were playing with this leaf the entire-she stretched out the word- time!"

This earned her a suspicious glare, and a snort of laughter from Cinnamon.

Mother then went on to curl back up to sleep, tail twitching in sync with her snores.

Cinnamon eyed Daisy. "How was it being outside the fence?" he mewed with extreme curiosity.

Her eyes went huge, remembering all the wonderful scents and towering trees. "It was absolutely wonderful Cinnamon!" she whispered excitedly. "The life inside the fence doesn't compare at all!"

The wind blew through the yard, blowing a couple of green leaves around. The sun was just starting its decline, creating a beautiful sunset.

Earlier questions from the weird dream were forgotten as Cinnamon and Daisy sat there together, brother and sister, watching the sun and its majestic descent.

A strange feeling trickled through Daisy. She almost felt as if… she was being watched. Turning her head, she looked at the trees and bushes. _Nothing there, Daisy_ she mentally scolded herself.

Little did she know, the cats watching her had already moved away, back into their forest home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I am super sorry I didn't get this out earlier, I had a bit of writer's block and got distracted. Here's another chapter for you guys. I will upload more once they are written! :D Thanks for reading, and remember to review if you want more!**

* * *

The patrol slowly backed out of the bushes. One cat, who seemed to be the head of the patrol, led the silent cats farther away from the Twolegplace.

"That kittypet almost saw us!" A small black she cat finally said.

A brown tom with a white spot meowed. "_Almost_ saw us." Then, turning to a dark grey cat with black spots he said. "We should go back and report to Dapplestar, Rainshadow."

Rainshadow, apparently the head of the group, seemed to pop out of a daze. "Good idea Whitepatch, let's head back to camp, everyone." She turned, signaling them to follow with her tail.

An orange tom with white paws followed behind Nightpaw and Whitepatch, grumbling something under his breath. "Kittypets… why do we have to spy on such pampered creatures." _And why do they think that particular kittypet is the cat spoken of in the prophecy? _He thought to himself.

Whitepatch looked over his shoulder at the grumbling tom. "Who made dirt in your fresh kill today, Flameclaw?"

Flameclaw mumbled again. "Why do you all think a_ kittypet," _he sneered the word "Is the cat of the prophecy?"

Rainshadow and Nightpaw both stopped. Whitepatch had already turned, sticking his nose in Flameclaw's face.

"Who are _you _to disrespect kittypets?" Whitepatch's eyes blazed. "Everyone knows that _your father _was a kittypet."

His last words must have hit a nerve, because Flameclaw leaped at Whitepatch, hissing and screeching "I'll make you crowfood!"

Rainshadow, having seen enough of their argument, jumped in the middle of the two fighting toms. "Do you know what Dapplestar would say if she saw you two fighting over such a silly subject?!" Her voice was filled with disdain.

Nightpaw was shock still, horrified that her mentor, Whitepatch, would get so worked up over a subject that didn't even have anything to do with him. She watched the two toms glare at each other, hatred in their eyes. Nightpaw worked up enough courage to ask a question. "Whitep-p-patch, why do y-you care so much?" Her voice stuttered and she shook, anticipating him to snarl at her.

Whitepatch's eyes lost some of the evil glint and he stood, defeated. "I don't really like to talk about why…" His voice trailed off. His fur stopped sticking up. _She had Lilystream's eyes… _He thought silently._ The kittypet had her eyes…_

The 3 other cats stood still, looking at the lonely tom. The sound of wind blowing through the trees sounded like a whisper. Whitepatch had lost his mate, Lilystream, who was pregnant with his kits, several moons ago. He still believed she may have survived, taken in by Twolegs. Since then, he would stand up to anyone who disrespected kittypets, in a desperate hope that his mate was one.

Coughing to cover up the silence, Rainshadow meowed loudly. "We should all go back to camp."

The other cats broke from their daze, and obeyed their Deputy's order.

Rainshadow twitched her tail and started to run back to camp, her patrol following behind. _I'll have something interesting to tell Dapplestar, that's for sure. _

The patrol walked back into camp through the gorse tunnel, finding everyone acting the same as usual.

Honeyleaf, a golden she cat, sat in the nursery with her newborn kits Larkkit and Amberkit. She said "Hello!" to the patrol, before settling back in the nursery to let her kits eat.

Shywhisker looked up from her mouse that she had picked up from the fresh kill pile. "How was the patrol Nightpaw?" she meowed to her daughter.

While Nightpaw ran over to Shywhisker to rattle off all the details of the patrol, Rainshadow walked over to Dapplestar's den. Dapplestar had her den in the High Rock, so she could easily climb up and address her Clan.

Flameclaw and Whitepatch went their separate ways, one sulking and the other glaring. They weren't going to get over the argument very soon, it seemed.

Rainshadow pushed the lichen hanging over the entrance of Dapplestar's den aside. "Dapplestar?" she said. "I have news from the patrol."

Dapplestar glanced up and climbed out of her nest. "Well, have all of the borders been marked to keep out other Clans?"

"Yes, Dapplestar we had some trouble by the ShadowClan border, however." Rainshadow's fur puffed up with anger. "They had marked all the way over on our side, and a patrol came by trying to attack us for being on _their side of the border!" _the last few words came out as a screech.

Dapplestar's voice was steady. "Rainshadow, I want you to assign another patrol at dawn so they can mark our _true _border. I will have a word with Ashstar at the next gathering…" Her green eyes betrayed no emotion, but Rainshadow knew that she must be thinking of what would happen if there was a battle.

Padding out of Dapplestar's den, Rainshadow observed the camp. Willowpelt was quickly walking over to the gorse tunnel, murmuring something about an herb that only grew in Twolegplace, with Dawnpaw, her apprentice, following behind.

Rainshadow ran so she could catch up with the two. She motioned for Willowpelt and Dawnpaw to stop. "Have you two had any more dreams about who the cat is in the prophecy?" She asked urgently. "I haven't had any dreams lately, and neither has Dapplestar."

Rainshadow was known for being the medicine cat before Willowpelt, but she decided to step down and become deputy. She would still have prophetic dreams, an unusual thing for a deputy.

A prophecy of a new cat, a cat that seemed to be powerful, had the deputy puzzled. It seemed the cat had to be a kittypet or a rogue. The prophecy said they would be 'found' not born. After hearing the dream Willowpelt had, Rainshadow had sent patrols to look everywhere for a cat that might fit.

Her mind flitted back to the cat her patrol had seen at Twolegplace. _The kittypet who had went outside of her cage. It seemed she disobeyed someone in doing so, but loved being outside. She seemed as if she hated being there, trapped in the fence, but couldn't get away. Would she survive being outside in the forest on a cold night?_ Pointless questions filled her brain.

Both Dawnpaw and Willowpelt said they hadn't, in fact, had any more dreams about the subject. Dawnpaw seemed a little put off by something, however.

"We'd better get that catmint before the Twolegs do." Willowpelt said, starting to walk again, nudging Dawnpaw. They walked off into the foliage, below the towering trees.

"Good luck," Rainshadow meowed in farewell. She padded back to camp to organize more patrols. The Clan did need to eat, after all. Sniffing the air told her there was a good amount of prey that could be caught.

* * *

Daisy got up from her nest, yawning. With her tail twitching, she walked over to the food bowl. She chewed some of the pellets, thinking about how anything could taste better than food pellets. Daisy scrunched up her nose and walked to the fence again. There Cinnamon was, again, playing with a different leaf. _He never did get tired of that game, did he? _She thought.

Looking up, he mewed his greeting. Dropping the leaf, he then surprised Daisy. "Do you think we could sneak out of the fence today?"

"_We_ could sneak out of the fence? What would Mother say?!" She whispered.

"She's always asleep, so she'll never notice if we go on a little… adventure." His eyes glimmered. "We might even be able to get away and join one of those Clans Mother is always growling about."

The idea kept looking better and better to Daisy. She could finally get away from Mother and this _prison. _Cinnamon's excitement spread, and Daisy found herself jumping around like a hyped up kit. "When do we go?"

"Right now, if you want." Cinnamon moved back for a running start, and leaped on top of the white fence. Daisy soon followed.

"Are we going to finally get out of this place?" she mewed ecstatically. "Finally leave Mother and those disgusting pellets?" This part was said under her breath.

The sun shone down brightly on the lawn, illuminating where Mother slept. Daisy breathed in all of the wonderful scents that came from the forest. She could smell the leaves and bark on the trees, the mice that scurried in the grass, even a sweet smell of flowers.

As Cinnamon went to jump into the dirt, Daisy looked back at her home. The box, her nest, the bowls of pellets, all of the old things she wouldn't see again.

"Is this goodbye?" Daisy murmured quietly. She spoke to her old home, not knowing if she'd ever see it again after this.

Cinnamon leaped onto the hard ground and rolled into the bushes. "This is the best day of my life!" He yelped in joy.

Daisy bunched her legs, getting ready to jump into freedom. She heard a rustling noise come the box. Turning, she saw Mother open her bright eyes. A loud screech came from the old she cat.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, but Daisy had already leaped off of the fence in terror.

The old cat looked around, hissed, and yowled. By the time she had gotten onto the fence to chase after the two escapees, Cinnamon and Daisy had started their mad dash to safety, wherever it may be.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yeah this chapter is kind of late... sorry about that everyone! Thanks for reading, and remember to review if you have a suggestion or want more!**

* * *

Their paws pounded on the hard forest floor. The two cats barely missed the trees that would appear in front of them. The sunlight poured through the trees where it could, which made the air a hazy green light. Daisy would've loved to stop and take it all in, but her fear of Mother kept her going, further and further away from their old home.

Daisy could hear Cinnamon's heavy breathing, and her own, and knew they'd have to stop running soon. As soon as she formed the words to ask if they could stop, Cinnamon abruptly skidded to a halt. Daisy ran into him and let out a loud screech.

"Why'd you stop?" She questioned, taking in deep breaths. Looking around, she saw that they were in a small clearing. Flowers littered the clearing in huge clumps. The light was brighter here than in the deeper areas of the woods.

Cinnamon was laying down, his fur puffed from the run. He started to give himself a thorough cleaning. In between licks, he meowed. "I think we need a break from running. Do you think Mother is following us?" His eyes filled with a little fear.

Sniffing the air for prey, Daisy replied. "She might be because she's a crazy old cat…" She smelled a mouse scurrying around the roots of a particularly large tree. She saw it go into the opening, and pounced. She let out a distressed mew when she felt nothing in between her paws.

Cinnamon had finished cleaning, and looked on as she tried to catch a mouse. "Let me try catching it." His meow was cocky, as if he believed he knew everything about being in the forest. He moved forwards, his claws unsheathed and tail twitching. Opening his mouth to take in the scents, he spotted a different mouse. Crouching down, he stalked it. The mouse stopped and stuck its nose in the air. Taking this as a sign to strike, Cinnamon swiftly jumped on the mouse, killing it in a single blow.

Daisy stood in awe. _How did Cinnamon catch the mouse so easily? I couldn't even catch one! _She watched him take the mouse and bring it over to her.

"Here, you can have it. Think of it as the first good thing about being free." Cinnamon then pranced off to find something else to hunt. He was obviously happy at killing his first mouse. It was evident from his tail twitching and prance-y behavior.

Daisy bit into her mouse, savoring the delicious taste. _This tastes amazing! Way better than those pellets, that's for sure. _She thought, giddy from the excitement of being free.

It was sunhigh, so they didn't need to worry about the dark. Daisy eyed Cinnamon, who was enjoying his freshly killed mouse. He would be the hunter for now.

Daisy walked off to explore a little bit more. "I'll be back soon, Cinnamon." She called. He mumbled his goodbye through bites of mouse.

Daisy pounced in the bush gleefully. She would sniff the air every so often, her whiskers brushing against the ground as she smelled all the prey that could be caught.

At one point, she brushed by a clump of brambles. Ripping free of the painful bush, Daisy didn't notice the clumps of grey fur she left behind. A yowl came from her mouth. _Stupid brambles! Now some of my fur is missing! _She thought angrily. _Cinnamon would have a laughing fit if he saw me like this!_

Moving on from the bush, she suddenly smelled something different._ Was that… the smell of other cats_? She padded slowly, looking for the location of the cats. Suddenly, she happened upon another clearing, smaller than the last. At this point, she was completely lost. Letting out a small cry of distress, she turned. The two cats she'd smelled earlier were standing right there!

The bigger of the two had a brown pelt and a missing ear on her right side. The second cat, which was smaller, had light grey fur and white spots. They were both carrying herbs in their mouths and staring right at her.

The smaller cat dropped her herbs. "Willowpelt, who is that?" she asked, her voice slightly suspicious.

The brown cat, who was apparently Willowpelt, replied steadily. "Good question Dawnpaw, who are you?" She directed her question at Daisy. Her green eyes noted the white collar on Daisy's neck.

"I-I'm Daisy…" Daisy stuttered. She was afraid that the two would attack her on the spot or chase her out of the forest. She felt a voice in her head say, bravely, "_You won't be chased away by those two cats! You will stay in the forest no matter what!" _

The white spotted grey cat meowed. "Are you a kittypet?" She too noticed the collar that Daisy wore.

Confused by her question, Daisy shuffled her paws self consciously. _What does that mean? _"What's a kittypet?" She asked, not knowing if it was a dumb question.

Dawnpaw moved closer to Daisy, motioning towards her collar. "It means you live with Twolegs, and wear that on your neck. They feed you and pamper you in your little home away from the forest."

"Well, I guess I am then. Where are you two from?" Daisy questioned nervously. _Were these cats from a Clan? Their names are different. _

Willowpelt spoke this time. "We are medicine cats from ThunderClan. While we won't attack you for being on our Clan's territory, I can't speak for other cats in our Clan." Her one ear twitched, possibly thinking of what might happen if a patrol had found the kittypet. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Daisy." Daisy meowed. The thought of Clan cats attacking her for being on their territory kind of scared her. _Not just Clan cats, ThunderClan cats. _She corrected herself mentally. _Does that mean there is more than one Clan? _

Dawnpaw shifted her weight from paw to paw. "What should we do with her, Willowpelt?" She picked up her herbs that she'd dropped earlier. "We can't exactly take her back to camp; the other cats would shred her!"

Daisy's dark blue eyes widened. _They would SHRED ME?! _She screeched in her head. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out here after all… _she thought. Her heart protested. _You need to be out here! You would miss all of the wonderful woodsy scents and the soft grass under your paws! Also, the food! You would miss eating a warm mouse instead of disgusting pellets. _

Willowpelt contemplated this. _She might be the cat from the prophecy, not just any kittypet would go wandering into the woods… _Studying Daisy, she noticed her ruffled fur and somewhat worn look. "Dapplestar would be interested in her, maybe she'd even like to join ThunderClan." She meowed.

Daisy suddenly remembered something. _I left Cinnamon out there! What would he do if he saw me join ThunderClan without him! _"I think joining ThunderClan would be great, but my-"She thought for a moment"-brother and I came out here together. He would hate if I left him behind out in the woods." After saying that, she actually realized that he would love being alone in the wilderness. She was just trying to get him to come with her, so she wouldn't be the only kittypet. Daisy would miss his company too much if she went alone.

Willowpelt finally replied after thinking over her words. "We must go now, back to camp, if we want to catch Dapplestar before The Gathering starts at moonhigh." She looked up at the sky, noting how it was almost sundown. "Follow me as quickly as you can, Daisy." Twitching her tail, she picked up the herbs she'd tossed aside and started to run back to ThunderClan camp.

While they ran, Daisy asked Dawnpaw some questions. "How many clans are there? Do you guys heal other cats? What's a gathering?" She noticed how nosy she sounded, and murmured. "Sorry about asking so much…"

Dawnpaw glanced at her with icy blue eyes, inspecting her. "As a matter of fact, there are four Clans in the forest, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan." The last clan name came out almost as a hiss. "Willowpelt and I do, in fact, heal cats in need, no matter their Clan."She continued answering her questions. "A Gathering is when groups from all four Clans meet at FourTrees and discuss things happening in their Clans. A Gathering is held every moon, and a truce keeps cats from fighting. If they fight StarClan gets angry and clouds roll over the moon" Dawnpaw seemed somewhat worn out from answering all the questions.

"I have one last question, for now, what is StarClan?" Daisy looked almost inflated with all the new information. This question made the other two cats stop and look at her. "Did I ask something bad?"

This time, Willowpelt spoke. "StarClan are our warrior ancestors. They watch over us all, giving guidance to all. They speak with the Medicine Cats of all four clans every half moon at The Moonstone. They are one of the most important aspects of everyday life." She twitched her tail again, and the cats set off running again.

Dawnpaw's eyes narrowed. _Is Daisy the cat from the prophecy? She seems like such a fragile, nosy creature. I shouldn't be one to judge her, but I don't know about this… _She thought, a bit worried about the situation.

The cats finally made it to a ravine, which Daisy assumed was the camp, and walked through a tunnel of gorse. They walked down a path into the heart of the camp.

Several cats poked their heads out of dens, whispering at the new arrival. Nightpaw looked up, saw Daisy, and immediately stopped eating the squirrel she had picked out of the fresh-kill pile. Her bright yellow eyes went wide. Flameclaw had walked out of the warriors den and noticed Daisy, then going on sneering and loudly saying about the _kittypet_ being in their camp and ruining everything. Rainshadow was organizing who would go to The Gathering when she saw the two Medicine cats ushering Daisy through the camp. She quickly ran over, shielding Daisy from every cat's view.

"What were you thinking?! Bringing her here when we don't even know…" Willowpelt and Rainshadow locked eyes. An unspoken warning was seemingly said. "We should get her-"This was said looking at Daisy "-to see Dapplestar as soon as possible."

They quickly padded over to Dapplestar's den. When they walked in, Dapplestar was finishing a piece of fresh kill before the Gathering.

"Dapplestar, Willowpelt and Dawnpaw would like to speak with you before we leave." Rainshadow told her, then walking out to continue organizing the group to go to The Gathering.

Dapplestar peered at Daisy before speaking. "Are you the kittypet Rainshadow has been looking for?"

"I might be… I don't really know what's going on. I had just wandered off into the forest, to get away from my _kittypet _home." She omitted the fact that she _and _Cinnamon had wandered off. Cinnamon might still be in ThunderClan territory for all she knew.

Willowpelt spoke in a hushed tone, moving closer to Dapplestar. "I think she is the one the prophecy spoke of. She could be a great cat to have in our Clan! She ventured away from her pampered life, _on purpose!" _ Her green eyes twinkled at the possibilities.

Dapplestar turned to Daisy. "Would you want to join our Clan? It seems you have a great amount of courage. We would have to teach you all of our ways, the warrior code, and train you. You will have to submerge yourself in the Clan and do everything you can to serve us."

Daisy stood, dumbfounded. _Do I want to join ThunderClan, to learn the ways of being a true warrior? _ She finally found her voice. "I do, I want to join ThunderClan." She looked down at her collar. "No one else wears this; I will not be accepted until it is gone." With that, she ripped at her collar with her teeth and claws, until it lay, tattered, down on the ground in front of her. Almost like an offering.

Dawnpaw's icy eyes observed the strange display. _Will StarClan accept her as a true warrior? Would she be able to learn our ways? The strange thing around her neck is gone, but does that mean she will truly follow the warrior code? _

"I will inform the Clan once we return from The Gathering. Your naming ceremony will be held at dawn. For now, you may sleep in the apprentice den." Dapplestar murmured. Her eyes held no discernible emotion. "You may all go now."

Willowpelt walked out of the High Rock den, with Dawnpaw and Daisy following behind. Dawnpaw and Daisy spoke in whispers.

"Where is the apprentice den, what if the other cats don't accept me?!" Daisy asked, petrified of what the other cats might say. _I am just a kittypet, after all. _Her brain protested._ You are no longer a kittypet… you are an apprentice of ThunderClan!_

Dawnpaw looked slightly annoyed. She pointed Daisy towards the apprentice den with her tail, and then went off to join Willowpelt by the group that was gathering at the gorse tunnel.

Upon entering the apprentice den, Daisy noticed several nests made of moss. Only one cat lay in the den. She looked up at Daisy.

"It's you, the kittypet who randomly came into our camp!" The black cat squeaked. She had yellow eyes. "My name is Nightpaw," she said, observing Daisy's somewhat freaked out face. "What's your name?"

Daisy hesitated before answering. "I'm Daisy, and I'm a new apprentice in ThunderClan."

* * *

**Hehehe cliffhanger! Not really.**


End file.
